<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart is dreaming but Paris is screaming by hollyster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066701">My heart is dreaming but Paris is screaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster'>hollyster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Eliott Tops, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Sex From Behind, Soft Porn, Top!Eliott, bottom!lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas passed his final exams, so Eliott decided to treat his baby with some hot tub sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart is dreaming but Paris is screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart is dreaming, but Paris is screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, Eli. We have our own whirlpool," Lucas exclaimed from the terrace of his and his boyfriend's hotel room.</p><p>Lucas had passed his final exams last week and after a few days full on partying with the gang and the girls, it was time for some Eliott and Lucas alone time, that's what Eliott had spontaneously decided. And what was better than a few days alone in a hotel room with a whirlpool and room service in an undisturbed area of Paris.</p><p>"I know, baby" chuckled Eliott as he entered the terrace, hugging his boyfriend from behind to kiss him on his mop of hair. Lucas turned around in his arms, eyes wide in surprise, "Eliott! Are you mad? This hotel room is already bigger than our apartment and that's already enough for me."</p><p>Eliott pressed a small kiss on Lucas mouth. "I just thought that after all these weeks learning and writing your final exams that this was the perfect way to help you relax. Also, you deserve it so much!"</p><p>Lucas blushed and closed his eyes, "Still."</p><p>"Well, what do you say about a round in the whirlpool?" Eliott asked his <em>mec</em>, smirking. Grinning, Lucas opened his blue eyes to meet Eliott's smug expression and nodded, "Hell yeah!"</p><p>Then he leaned on his tiptoes towards Eliott to kiss him but the taller one turned his head to the side so that Lucas was only reaching his neck, causing him to pout.</p><p>"Spare them for later, mon cherie," Eliott whispered seductively and Lucas actually blushed a bit and froze as he remembered something, "Eli, I don't have any trunks with me."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, you won't need them anyway!" taunted Eliott and Lucas shoved him gently, "Damn it, Eliott! Why are you always thinking about sex?"</p><p>Smugly smirking, Eliott wrapped his slim arms around his hips, "What else do you think I brought you here for?"</p><p>Lucas slapped his chest with a fake gasp and an embarrassed smile, causing Eliott to laugh. "One kiss, at least. Please?" The smaller one of them begged and Eliott nodded bested with a breathy laugh, leaning towards him and pressing his lips onto his soft ones.</p><p>"Get undressed, little one!"</p><p>Lucas nodded and walked back inside the hotel room while Eliott simply undressed himself on the terrace, having no shame about his naked self and climbed in the hot, bubbling water of the hot tub, losing himself in his thoughts "<em>It would be really relaxing if my mec was also there, here in my arms. We could drink champagne in the bubbling hot water, watch the sunset with the Eiffel Tower in the foreground. Then, he would ride my cock afterwards an-"</em></p><p>"Hey..." Eliott heard a small voice behind him and turned his head towards the terrace exit. Lucas stood there naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist, causing Eliott to smile, "Hey baby, c'mere, it's really relaxing in here."</p><p>The young man let his towel fall as he stood in front of the hot tub edge, Eliott immediately started to check him out intensely. "Don't stare at me," mumbled Lucas as he held in his small stomach, causing Eliott to sigh. He stood up and offered him his hand, which Lucas gladly took and let him pull him in the water.</p><p>"You are the most beautiful person in the entire world, baby, I promise you! You don't have to hold in your stomach, you know that I love your stomach! Bullshit, I love your whole body!"</p><p>Lucas opened his mouth to protest, eyes showing slight disbelief but Eliott used his favorite technique to shut Lucas up, leaning down and started to kiss him. His hands traveled up his arm to his shoulder and then down to his hips, gripping them and pushed Lucas against the pool edge. </p><p>The small, loving pecks turned more and more into a heated make out session, creating a mess out of tongues and saliva between their mouths but they honestly didn't care.</p><p>They've both had exchanged their sperms in any imaginable way, at this point saliva isn't even the problem anymore.</p><p>Lucas moaned into Eliott's mouth as he lifted him up on his lap, causing him to wrap his legs around his body and hold on Eliott's broad shoulders, a result of going to the gym more often as Eliott found out that powering himself out with a punchbag helped keeping his episodes at bay.</p><p>The older one of them started to scatter kisses on Lucas' neck, while the latter pulled on Eliott's wet darker streaks causing them both to moan in synch. Eliott bit and sucked on Lucas' pale skin until he slightly tasted blood.</p><p>Satisfied, he eyed his newly created huge love bite and growled "Mine"</p><p>"C'mon Eli, please," Lucas whimpered in his shoulder and Eliott pushed him from his lap back on his feet, before he turned him around by his hips. Lucas now was standing with his back towards Eliott, so he slightly knelt down and pulled Lucas' boxer shorts down with his teeth, only to gently massage and kiss his bum.</p><p>"Baby, please," Lucas started to beg. Eliott put one arm to his back, pushing his shoulders with slight strength and signaling his boyfriend to bend over the edge. Eliott now had a full view on Lucas' hole and smirked before he licked a fat stripe over it, causing his partner to yelp in surprise.</p><p>But Eliott was surprised as he could feel with this tongue how loose his rim was.</p><p>"Seems like you're still ready for me from yesterday."</p><p>Eliott stood back up and held on Lucas' hips as he gently began to push into him. Lucas moaned quietly and Eliott sighed happily as he felt his boyfriend's amazing, tight and hot walls around his pulsating cock.</p><p>He started to press small kisses on Lucas' shoulder as he gently began to fuck him. Slow but hard, just the way we both loved it.</p><p>Lucas stretched his bum towards his boyfriend more, so Eliott could enter him even deeper. Small moans escaped their mouths, praising each others name like a prayer.</p><p>"Eli...c-can you please fuck me harder!" Lucas whispered, causing Eliott to throw his head back with a moan.</p><p>"Damn it, princess, you like it hard, huh?"</p><p>And his boyfriend nodded feverishly, "Yes, love it when you fuck me hard, tempo doesn't matter, just hard and rough."</p><p>Eliott panted at Lucas' naughty words, speeding up the movements of my hips. Lucas held on the edge for dear life as the taller ones hips slammed against his arse, thrusting his big dick deep and hard into his hot hole.</p><p>"I---ugh, I'm cumming," Lucas yelped and Eliott dropped his head between Lucas' shoulder blade to muffle his own scream. With a mixture of moaning and screaming, Lucas reached his climax, squirting his whole load over the edge on the tiles.</p><p>Quickly, Eliott pulled out, turned his destroyed boyfriend around, "Suck."</p><p>Of course, the younger one understood and knelt down in the bubbling water, taking Eliott's whole boner in his mouth and starting to suck on it like a pro. Well, maybe he was a pro, no, he definitely was a pro. It took Eliott some lessons to teach him how to blow his cock how he liked it but it was so worth it.</p><p>Eliott threw my head back as he released his whole load in Lucas' wet, welcoming mouth, "Fuck, I love you so much!"</p><p>His boyfriend looked up to him through his lashed as he swallowed loudly, "Thank you, Monsieur."</p><p>Eliott chuckled, sitting down on one of those seats in the whirlpool, pulling him into his arms and kissed his forehead, "No problem, Baby Boy. And now, let's enjoy our free days."</p><p>Lucas leaned his head against Eliott's shoulder, humming, "Yeah...oh and, I love you too!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Elu One Shot...thinking about posting more one shots with Elu and Sobbe (SKAM Belgium) </p><p>thanks for leaving kudos and comments :) alt er love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>